


Ivy’s Garden

by Neeckin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Ivy falls into a relationship, Lesbian Sex, Poison Ivy's Pheromones, slow building relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin
Summary: Fresh out of escaping prison Ivy is looking forward to getting back on track with her experiments, when Huntress come into her life. What starts as an experiment in brainwashing becomes something much for for Ivy.
Relationships: Poison Ivy/Huntress
Kudos: 8





	1. Slow Bloom

Poison Ivy thought of herself as a pragmatic person. This belief was the driving force for her to get through her studies when she was simply Pamela Isley. What ensured her position at the top of her class and graduating with honors with a mailbox of countless job offers. It was what helped shape her goals going forward, her plans and ideals. After the accident, fueled by nothing but hate and rage, it was this egotism that made the alterations of her goals so easy to accept, to help the earth, not humans. It would take several years before she had the clear-headedness she saw the flaws and emotion that had clouded her judgment then, but even then pragmatism prevailed. 

But as she sat in the furnished home she had carved out of an abandoned building and earth in a forgotten corner of Gotham she began to question herself. Waiting in her kitchen for the roasted eggplant dinner to settle while tending to her flowers she was awaiting the arrival of her current pet project to arrive. 

Although she could no longer convince herself it was simply a pet project.

What had begun as a simple mental alteration experiment of a nosey hero had blossomed into something more over the months. Ivy could not place exactly when her cool head and pragmatic distance had been replaced with emotional investment and attachment to the hero, but it had. Desire to see the experiment through for research now blended with feelings of slight affection and physical desire.

While Ivy could think of no specific event to pin the blame on her changing attitude, she could still recall what had started it all several months ago, not long after her most recent prison stay. 

* * *

Like most of Gotham’s high-class villains, Poison Ivy had spent her fair share of time in Arkham. Her stays while frequent were not long, most of the time it took only a few days or a couple of weeks before she seduced a guard or someone caused a jailbreak. In the early days she had simply used the full might of her powers when she could, usually during outdoor time to break out. She would always relish the destruction and chaos she wrought on the humans. It didn’t take long for the Bat-Family to step in and advise proper containment. The result being isolation in her cell of concrete and iron. The only connection beyond her own thoughts was the near ever-present Harley Quinn in the cell next to hers. Over the years the clown girl would be one of the few humans Ivy tolerated and eventually befriend. 

Without Harley's companionship, her fury towards the world would have only heightened from her forced isolation in her iron cell. The woman's background as a psychologist bleeding through her words, or outright talking over their talks, until they become full therapy sessions. The occasional inquiry into the reason for her feelings blossoming into deconstructions of her hate. Little by little over their countless meetings Ivy felt the flame in her heart simmer to embers, her outlook and ideals starting to mellow out as well. Eventually she sought Harley out for regular sessions, even outside of jail. The Harlequins' off-kilter personality melted away into a whole other woman during their times together. That more than anything helped Ivy walk back from the cliff of irredeemable, allowing her to focus on other things. 

Ivy’s most recent trip to Arkham came from getting busted by Bat Women while robbing a bank with Harley. In terms of crime in Gotham it was a minor offense, but the need for a cash flow was always present for plans and starting from scratch after a prison visit made it difficult. Ivy suspected Harley needed the money for some half baked idea.. The pair spent two weeks in jail before Penguin broke out using real penguins equipped with jetpacks and shock guns. Ivy and Harley made plans for another session over lunch later that week and went their separate ways.

There was one silver lining to be found in Ivy’s arrest. Getting caught at the bank ensured that her most recent housing arrangement remained hidden, and though her time-sensitive experiments were likely a write-off, the work she had put into making the place her own was not. Standing before the structure Ivy briefly marveled at how unassuming it looked. The three-story office building once served as the heart of the surrounding industrial park, all of which had long since been abandoned and forgotten. Yet another crumbling Gotham ruin. At Harley's suggestion Ivy had picked the place out and used a portion of her free time furnishing it as a way to keep herself occupied and creative outside of her usual plans.

It had taken a lot of work making the building livable on her own. In the end Harley had been right, it had kept her occupied. Finding the spare key to the side door under a plank of wood acting as a doormat, Ivy opened the door to her home, taking a moment to let the earthy scent in the air wash over her before flicking on the light. The basement had been the first project, planting saplings from the nearby woods and forcing their growth in the near darkness. Once grown to their limit Ivy had used them for brute strength, their great roots churning the floor into soil while their branches and trunks snaked into the building supports, anchoring and reinforcing it further. The area served as the perfect place for growing and experimenting undisturbed, and soon Ivy had found herself carefully weaving out furniture and floorboards from the branches of the trees. 

Getting the electrical, and other amenities back was easily provided through a favor of some contractors who knew to keep quiet. Freeze was more than happy to provide some help after she had helped him, crossbreeding roses with snowberries until she had a strain that could withstand the winter chill. So that his wife’s grave always had blossoming flowers around it.

The building of her dream home and her renewed botany experiments in the basement had consumed so much of her attention that when Harley suggested to rob a bank as a girls night out Ivy had realized just how long it had been since crime had even been a passing thought to her. The outcome had not been a convincing argument to dive headfirst into crime again.

Passing through the rustic hardwood halls Ivy was happy to find water and power still worked throughout the building. The occasional branch, root and vine that grew up through the floor along the walls a good sign that they were all still getting the water and light they needed. Looking at her kitchen though Ivy had no doubt she would have to commit some time transferring whatever was now molding in the fridge to the compost, the abundance of bugs and a lingering smell filling the once clean room. 

Coming to her final place to check on, Ivy descended a flight of stairs to the basement, the old metal steps having been replaced with thick wood. The many flood lamps above hummed as they simulated the sun for the foliage below. The basement was split in half, with one side of the dirt floor converted into a lush garden holding a wide variety of flowers and plants, and the other half built up to resemble a lab, isolated plant beds and lab equipment strewn across large wooden tables and cabinets, a cooler sitting on several planks of wood.

Looking at each bed Ivy saw each of their plants near dead from neglect, her cynicism having been correct once again. The goal had been to soak seedlings with a solution of her pheromones to see if the grown plants could respond to her powers faster. Resolving to try again in the morning Ivy delved into the fridge for the last of her distilled pheromones. The flask was still half full, with the liquid inside almost seeming to faintly glow pink. Satisfied she still had enough Ivy put the flask back before heading upstairs, the wild events of the day finally beginning to take their toll.

Deciding she couldn’t be bothered to trudge to her room, Ivy instead made her way to her living room, which connected to the kitchen. As she made her way to her couch, she starting stripping her torn prison garbs until she stood before her couch naked. The soft material was a stark contrast to the rest of the décor. With a long list of tasks to attend to the next day the redhead descended onto her couch and quickly fell asleep.

Ivy had awoken to many things, but the sound of breaking glass was one that had her on her feet with all trace drowsiness pushed aside in seconds. Without a clock in view the green skinned women had no way of knowing how long she had slept. She mumbled a curse for being so careless, of not securing the building. In the brief moments it took for Ivy to reach the kitchen door, heavy footfall could be heard coming close. Whoever had broken in was coming right for her fast. There was no time to amass a coherent plan or hide, and all Ivy could do was stand clear as the racket reached the door.

Ivy shielded her eyes as the solid oak door was wretched off the wall from the force of the mysterious invader's kick, the hinges tearing out chunks of the doorframe and sprayed splinters everywhere. The door driving a gash in the wall before violently landing onto the floor. 

“Alright you criminal scum, don’t try anything funny or….” The commanding female voice that had begun to boom orders cut off sharply.

Ivy lowered her arms to see a black hair hero looking her over, an embarrassed look on her blushing face. It was obvious that Ivy's naked body had stopped whatever bravado the hero had planned in its tracks.

Taking the brief moment to examine her situation Ivy looked the hero’s over, her athletic figure and long black hair obscured by a blue and violet outfit, the violet mask a trademark identifier for who stood before her, Huntress, one of Bat Women’s crew. She was far out of their usual jurisdiction. Ivy's attention settled on the hero’s lips, she was saying something but for that moment the redhead mused about how cute her face was. Huntress raising her crossbow with a loaded bolt however brought Ivy right back to the situation at hand.

“…already tracked down two of you already and this is not how I wanted to spend the night before work,” Huntress had been saying, a slight weariness in her tone, “now I know a mad scientist like you probably has some crazed plan cooking up somewhere here so just show me it and I’ll take you in, nice and easy.”

Ivy considered simply launching the vines and roots on the nearby walls at Huntress, but there was too great a risk of her accidentally letting the bolt loose, the sharp metal gleaming in the kitchen light giving Ivy a slight chill up her spine imagining what it could do. Ivy licked her lips thinking of a plan, but knew for the moment she needed to play along, so with a meek nod she raised her hands and began to walk towards the basement, eyes darting about to find something to help her.

“Come on, speed it up!” Huntress demanded, “Let’s see your lab or whatever you wacko.”

“I am still a respected botanist in my field I’ll have you know,” Ivy retorted as they neared the basement, “Maybe if my papers and research were not still acceptable cited sources you'd have any point at all.”

Huntress didn’t respond, and with a huff from the hero the two entered the basement. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Ivy quickly returned towards the lab, making sure to lead Huntress away from stepping through any flower beds. As they got closer to the lab Ivy had a, or more specifically the start of a plan. She led Huntress over to the fridge and grabbed the pheromones, and without a sound quickly turned around while ducking, ensuring her head was out of danger from a bolt while the pink liquid splashed across Huntresses’ face.

The fatigued Huntress was on auto pilot while following Ivy, desperately just wanting the night to end already. The feeling of cool liquid splashing against her face as she looked at the far off flowers was a surprise she could not have seen coming in her state. With a shout the hero dropped her crossbow and began wiping her face with both gloves hands, smearing the liquid across her skin. Ivy could hear her breathing quicken into frantic pants, ensuring more of the pheromones entering her system. After a few moments Huntresses arms went slack as her eyes glazed over, looking at Ivy with a smile. Ivy smiled back, it was easy dealing with heroes with no experience with this sort of thing,  
Walking over and disarming the crossbow Ivy looked Huntress over. For the next while she was hers, and already ideas were filling Ivy's head, Huntress nude, bound by vines with her legs open, begging to be ravished. But it was an idea Ivy had to put aside, prison always left her pent up and there was too much risk.

“Now listen please,” Ivy said in a clear, commanding voice, “You broke in and saw I was trying to make a living, to turn things around, so you have decided to give me a second chance and not tell batwoman you saw me right?”

Huntress nodded, her eyes losing their glaze as she was still under Ivy's control, “But... how do I know you will stay that way?”

Ivy gave an exasperated sigh, “You can come back every week for wellness checks on me out of costume okay? But for now you want to go home and rest.”

Huntress nodded again, gathering her crossbow, muttering “gotta go teach tomorrow’ as she ascended the stairs.

Ivy followed her and saw her out the main door, exchanging waves as the costumed vigilante ran off into the night. When she was out of sight Ivy shut the door and locked it, falling to the floor completely spent.. She almost lost everything, just as she had gotten it back. A quick inspection revealed the window Huntress had broken into, requiring a sweep of the glass and a few spare floor planks hammered over the window until Ivy could get a replacement. The door required some more work to reattach. Between that and the wall her day tomorrow was already filled up. With the cleanup of her surprise guest finished Ivy returned to bed, ensuring this time to make sure her vine trip wires were all set up. With a content sigh the redhead fell back asleep.

The next few days were a flurry of activity. Wanting to jumpstart her experiment again Ivy made and distilled a lot of her pheromones, so much that a few flasks had to be kept in her kitchen fridge after it had been cleaned and restocked, now . The experiment showed promise, and was her main focus since her escape from prison. That is until one afternoon there was a knock at the door. Ivy was cautious to open it, unsure who it could possibly be, the vines on the walls ready to strike. To her confusion and concern there stood Huntress, out of costume wearing tight yoga pants and a trim button down, her car carefully parked nearby. Usually her pheromones effect faded with no trace. But the concoction she had thrown seemed to have a permanent effect.

“Well, are you going to let me in?” Huntress inquired with a slight smile, “We can have this check done quickly if you want.”

“Right, sure come in,” Ivy stammered out, standing aside, already she was starting to put the pieces of what was happening together.

The two went to her kitchen, making small talk about what Ivy had been working on, Huntress showing an interest in what she was doing in place of crime. Once she sat down at the table Ivy offered a coffee, which Huntress enthusiastically accepted. Checking the fridge for juice for herself, Ivy's eyes fell to the pink liquid. She had to try it again, the scientist in her demanding to understand if it was a fluke, or an unknown property that the commands had a lasting effect, that Ivy had been able to mold the hero’s mind a bit.  
The flask’s contents quickly was dumped into the coffee and stirred, Huntress’s focus too directed at the kitchen's design to notice. Sitting at the table Ivy passed the drink to Huntress as they began to talk about her garden. Ivy was pleasantly surprised to discover that Huntress had a genuine interest in it, asking about how to get a small one started. The answers from the hero slowed as she drank, until she took a final sip and Ivy watched the same glazed expression spread across her face.

“What’s your real name, your job?” Ivy asked boldly, seeing just how open the hero was.

‘Helena Bertinelli, and I am a teacher.” Huntress responded slowly, her empty gaze fixed right on Ivy.

Ivy didn’t want to push too far yet, until she knew the bounds of what she could do, the process of actually brainwashing someone with her substance, an intriguing experiment that the scientist in her could not pass up. Worst case it would probably be very easy to undo.

The next two hours Ivy spent poking and prodding Huntresses’ mind, asking questions and making minor suggestions on her behavior to test the limits. She used herself as the example, offering ideas that would shift Huntress’s morality and ideals more in line with her own for ease of testing. What the scientist found was the woman seemed to have no limits, either being incredibly vulnerable to mental alterations or the pheromones concoction strong enough to override her defences. Looking at the time Ivy decided to wrap her experiment up, suggesting to make their meeting twice a week instead. Huntress nodded, her responses coming faster and with more clarity.

Huntress stood up and thanked Ivy for the drink as the two made their way back to her door, Ivy biting her lip as her gaze fell to the womens ass hugged tightly in her pants. At the door Huntress turned, and put a hand on Ivy's shoulder. Once the contact would have disgusted the redhead, but that was a lifetime ago.

“I have to be honest Ivy, I never expected the two of us to get along so well, it just seemed so easy to relax and open up to you,” Huntress said with a smile, her hand running down the green skinned womens arm and resting on her side, “I actually had fun, and that’s something I can't say happens often these days, I’m looking forward to the next check in later this week, take care.”

Huntress left Ivy speechless at the door. Her flirty attitude was not something Ivy had touched at all, and likely born from her nature personality which was a huge surprise. More so the feeling of anticipation welling up inside, already imagining what to do next visit. The experiment needed to continue she assured herself as she closed the door. That’s all the feeling was, the scientist in her looking forward to new results

The next few weeks Ivy felt a drive she hadn't had in a long time, every visit from Huntress she would give her a dose and get to work molding the women. The visits had moved to the weekend to not interfere with Huntresses’ day job, and allowed her to stay well past when the pheromones effects had faded, so Ivy could see the changes. Most were minor, additions to the women's already expansive mind. Taking her budding interest in gardening and turning it into a passion, or expanding her knowledge of the earth. Ivy event spent an entire session drilling in the importance of recycling. On a few occasions Ivy took the opportunity to loosen the heroes morality, sliding the women into a more comfortable moral grey. Often injecting her own opinions and ideas of what to do with more dangerous villains, and Gotham as a whole. 

Without fail after the effects wore off Huntress would nod and agree with Ivy's points, responding with the same sentiments in what her waking mind had formed them into. Often the hero remarking how much they had in common, and how at ease and happy she felt spending time with the women. She had in fact responded with a hug and warm thank you when Ivy offered to provide her with immunity to poisons, something she had only gifted to Harly before. It had been a chance to see if her potent concoction still had an effect, and it did.

When Huntress was out of the potion’s effects Ivy began to find a small joy in sharing her research and studies, the women intently listening to her talk as they ate dinner together. In turn, Ivy found herself captivated by Huntresses endless stories of fighting crime, the underworld of Gotham reading like a mad lib with the randomness of some of its villains. One of Ivy's favorites was the tale of Huntress single handedly dispatching a whole crew of Two-face’s men during a diamond heist, only for Bane of all people to burst in and attack Two-face himself, claiming a huge amount of owed money. The two villains becoming so engrossed they had forgotten to notice her while fighting, allowing her to casually dot the area with connective shock mines, dropping them both in a single zap. Other times as they ate Helena would mirror Ivy's personal stories with her own, the death of her parents by the mob, and her seeming to have no choice but to join the crime fighting scene, regardless of her day job because of it. How her double life with all of its secrets had left her very much alone. It was one night, late into the night after sharing a drink Huntress confessed to Ivy her own doubts about Batwomen’s moral code, the guideline they had to follow that allowed no room for a grey area.

It had been several visits since Ivy had even written notes, the façade of an ongoing experiment growing thinner every time. Ivy kept Harly up to date with her activities, the women encouraging her to pursue whatever end she had planned. That it was something new and productive to help her. And the clown woman was right, planning, keeping the house clean and expanding its furnishings had begun to center around getting things ready for when Huntress, or Helena as Ivy had been allowed to call her, visited. Even her other experiments and gardening were done with a feeling of excitement at the idea of showing and sharing them.

During her last session with Harley the blonde had suggested that Ivy push towards physical actions as well to keep her experiment fresh, a more ‘hands on’ approach. She had seemingly exhausted the mental aspect so seeing if her work had left Helen’s open to other things was a good avenue to pursue. Not knowing how to approach it Ivy took Harly’s advice and set up another movie night for the two on their next meeting, intending to see how Helena responded to physical attention after so many brainwashing sessions. For the experiment of course.

The Saturday afternoon started like it had so many times now, the two having fallen into a pleasant routine. Helena came by for dinner, having finished her work for Bat Women for the day. Ivy had had a large spinach and walnut salad that the two shared as they talked about their week, a small dose of the pheromones in the food ensuring Helena would be aware, but her mind open to the brainwashing. Afterwards with Ivy's suggestion they moved to the living room to relax with a movie, both women shedding most of their clothing. Helena took her now usual spot resting her head against Ivy's shoulder, the two near cuddling on the couch. The feeling of physical contact with the women long since becoming something Ivy expected, and in a way made her feel closer to the hero.

The movie, a cheap horror flick, was winding down when Ivy decided to make her move. It was a straightforward plan, once she had gone over in her head over and over. Her pragmatism allowing her to come at it with a clear head, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. Gently she moved her right hand and interlocked it with Helena’s. The hero took obvious notice but instead of saying something moved her free hand onto the redheads thigh, tracing her fingers up toward Ivy's crotch.

Ivy felt a kiss on her neck, “Oh Ivy I was wondering when you would want to,” Helena purred. Her voice suddenly thick with lust.

Ivy felt a hand slip onto her underwear. Any thoughts of experiments, research were gone. Replaced by a bubbling feeling of lust for the women now pawing at her body. Ivy could not even recall the last time she had masturbated, her work on Helena, her time with her, had dominated her days. But now, she could feel the hero’s warm flesh against her, and she wanted to indulge.

The two women quickly stripped off their remaining clothing, the arrivals littering the hardwood floor as Helena brought Ivy into a desperate kiss, biting the women's lip slightly before locking lips. Ivy saw in the near second a lust in Helena's eyes, a passionate burning, but no indication of the pheromone effects the scientist had grown accustomed to see. The hero was under no effects now, this was her mind alone acting. Ivy wondered if she had unlocked some primal part of the woman's brain during the brainwashing, with that train of thought detailing as the two fell into the couch. The soft material hugged them both as Helena made her way down Ivy's body, kissing her neck, beasts, nipple. All the while Ivy felt the raven haired women grinding against her thigh, seemingly desperate to feel and taste everything at once. Evidently Ivy has opened the door to a lot of built up desires that Helena harboured.

Finally Helana made it to Ivy's pussy, her lips already glistening with arousal. The hero ran her tongue across it, parting her lips slightly before stopping and looking up at Ivy.

“I know that look,” Helena said, “tell me, what would you want to do to me, have me do to you?”

The question brought forth a dozen fantasies to mind for Ivy, who plucked one out with a small gasp as Helena resumed her work, arms wrapping around Ivy's hips and legs to go deeper.

“I’d want to lay you out on my bed, warm and ripe,” Ivy stammered out between moans of pleasure,“ plant kisses all along your body, and let my kisses arouse you more and more until your eyes were just pink with lust.”

It occurred to Ivy how close to home what she was saying was, but the idea was getting her close to orgasm, with Helena's redoubled efforts as a hint that she was liking the idea too.

“Yeah,” the hero muttered between licks, “you like that, me wanting to fuck your hot body so bad, be near love drunk after so long?”

Ivy could only moan in response as Helena slipped two fingers in, her free hand turning its attention to her clit. Ivy gripped her couch tight as she came, her face frozen in pleasure as Helena continued holding her lower half tight and continuing her work. Coming down from the high, Ivy sank into the couch, her arms finding themselves wrapping around Helena as the hero crawled up her body, laying on her so their breasts squished, teasing Ivy's sensitive nipples. It was going to be a long night

* * *

Ivy awoke slowly, her tangled hair across her face and her body sore as she struggled to grip consciousness and sit up. She was nude on her couch, that being the first piece of information she processed. Second was the strong smell of fresh coffee coming from behind her. Slowly the scientist rose on shaky legs, shreds of memories returning to her. Dinner, the movie, the touch. The sex.

Ivy's mind clears in moments, the recollection blowing away every cobweb in her mind. The passionate lovemaking had lasted hours, both exploring each other's bodies until they both fell asleep from exhaustion. For a moment Ivy wondered if she had gone too far with the brainwashing, altered Helena too much, but then her gaze on the hero, topless and barefoot in the kitchen drinking a coffee. She was sporting a pair of pajamas, decorated in sunflowers. Helena clutched the cup of coffee like it was a goblet of the finest wine, precious to the last drop. The bags under her eyes telling Ivy just how late they had been up that night. Helena caught Ivy's gaze, a small smile creeping across her face, a look on happy content.

“Morning there,” Helena said in a faux chipper voice, “I hope you don’t mind, I found these pj's in your closet and they were just too cute.

Ivy said nothing and just smiled as she walked over to the hero, taking her offering of coffee, a dark roast they now both enjoyed, and replied with a brief, tight hug. The two stayed like that for a few moments before Helena whispered in Ivy's ear.

“With everything that’s happened, and if we are going to do this so much more, what do you think of me moving in?”

Ivy could not find the words to respond. As she searched her body seemed to act on its own, her head nodding with enthusiasm before she thought she had reached a verdict. The scientist felt Helena's heroic grip hold her tighter, and a hand slid to cup her butt while the other begair running through her deep red hair. It was obvious they would be busy on several fronts that day.

After another bout of lovemaking the two sat down and discussed the plans for Helena to fully move in. The idea filled Ivy with a strange feeling, a mixture of apprehension and joy. Sitting at the table, holding hands it dawned on Ivy that she cared. That there were real feelings between them. The thought scared her a bit, the entire thing suddenly an unknown. Actually planning the move was simple, Helena having been living in a small apartment, her entire life’s belongings fitting in only 8 boxes. Because of her career as a hero, Batwomen had set her off with a separate legal residence, fully paid for, just like the rest of her team for safety. It ensured her move hit no snags, with her fully moved into Ivys makeshift home within a week. From there, the two quickly felt into a routine and relationship that they both took joy from.

* * *

That had been a month ago, and as Ivy ensured the eggplant dinner was still okay, she mused about how quickly things had evolved. After that night she had stopped all brainwashing, no longer seeing a need or care for it. Harley made a joke in their last session about needing to buy a dress for the wedding. But she had also offered advice. If this was real, and something Ivy wanted to pursue then she might consider coming clean. Ivy naturally agreed with the harlequin women, after all it would come out eventually with Batwomen finding out,if she didn’t know already. The longer it all went unsaid, and kept in the dark the worse the fallout would be. And yet despite that confidence and level headed thinking she had found herself unable to bring it up the past few nights. Today needed to be the night, and she needed to be pragmatic about whatever came of it. Gothem had gotten stranger the past few months, police drones walking the streets, and brainwashing methods becoming popular amongst the criminals of the city. She could not afford to be living in worry or concern with so many new dangers about.

The sound of the door opening echoed through the house, pulling Ivy out of her thought, the women having been poking her eggplant while lost in thought. Turning she was greeted with a tired but smiling Helen in her teaching clothes. A briefcase in one hand, while in the other a small potted sunflower, so small it looked like it had been shrunk. Ivy didn’t know what expression she wore but it seemed to match her thoughts as Helena"s smile quickly evaporated into a look of concern. The woman put her things on the table and walked over to Ivy, taking her hands in her own and gently meeting her forehead with her own.

“Ivy what’s wrong, you look like you just got told rose’s are extinct.” The hero whispered, her words trying to have a tone of mirth but failing to mask her worry.

“Helena there is something about us I need you to know, it's important,” Ivy forced out, at worse she knew she’d have to brainwash Helena one last time, the idea like a stone in her stomach. “throughout our time together I've been using my own pheromones to make you more open, altering your perspectives and ideals.”

Helen was quiet for a moment, taking a step back as her brow scrunched and she processed the full meaning of Ivy's words. A thin frown spreading across her face. Finally after a minute her eyes met Ivy's again. The scientist fighting to not avert her own gaze.

“Did you brainwash me to love you?” Helena finally said, her voice flat,

No,” Ivy said with a sudden vigor, “I never once brought up us, that just…happened.”

Helena's face softened slightly, “I believe you, and I know I should be angry and horrified but, I can’t deny how happy I feel, even if it’s because of some brainwashing, I can’t deny this is, well, nice.”

Helena took a step back towards Ivy, taking her hands again, “Even if it was built on nothing, this, what we have right now feels real enough to me, and it’s made my life feel more full then I can remember.”

Ivy took a moment to find her words, “I’m sorry, will you still stay?”

Helen gave the redhead a big smile, “Oh course, but I think you had best tell me what stuff you ‘changed my mind on' just so that I know “

Ivy agreed, and the two sat down for dinner, making plans for the next few days while talking and sharing each other's days, a smile on their faces. With everything out in the open, and Helena's feeling in the matter known, Ivy began to look forward to new ideas, and something a little less involved for her next actual experiment.


	2. Planting the Seeds

Ivy hummed to herself as she walked down the furnished, vine covered hallway, she couldn’t remember the words or name, but the song has managed to stay with her for weeks after hearing it on the radio. Passing past the finished section of the office, Ivy moved into the abandoned section, the moonlight shining through the cracked and shattered windows, illuminating the building interior enough to navigate. Traversing through the labyrinth of office hallways she passed the hallway leading back to her home, directly to the basement, and her greenhouse, a sure sign of nearing her destination. Soon after Ivy stopped at a steel door, thick vines covering it, reinforcing the frame, she slowly unlatched the door, letting its weight slowly swing itself open. Light flooded the hallway, the lamps inside providing an intense contrast to the soft glow of the moon outside, with a click of her tongue Ivy stepped inside, bringing the heavy door closed behind her, setting aside the bag she had brought with her.

The sight inside the room was strange to say the least, vines and other plant life covered every inch of it, forming from several massive buds that stuck out lick growths amongst the foliage. A pair of lamps sat in the corner on a worn, cheap wooden table, their cords plugged into an outlet that rose from below the floor, poking up tall enough to be visible. The main treat of the room however was the two people in the far side , one was the Terrorist known simply as Red Claw, once a feared and respected individual, she now was held tight against the wall, thick vines on her wrists and ankles holding her tight, despite her apparent struggles. Her naked figure was impressive, and before letting her presence truly be known she admired it for a moment. Red's body was fit for a goddess, muscular and powerful, yet beautiful and elegant, almost like one of the Amazons.

After affording herself that moment of distraction Ivy turned her attention to the other person in the room, who was currently sitting in a chair casually looking over paperwork, making notes as she went along. Helena was very much too preoccupied with spitting her attention between the paperwork and keeping an eye on Red to hear or notice Ivy enter. The sunflower PJs and plain white button up an obvious show that she was not on the clock, and in fact relaxing. With a playful grin Ivy snuck up behind Helena and planted a kiss on her cheek. Instead of the reaction Ivy was expecting, a cute yelp or perhaps a soft gasp, Helena responded by flipping back on her chair, and with lightning speed rolling back into a stance and sweeping Ivy's legs from under her, catching her mid fall with pure grace, her papers still held neatly in her unused hand.

‘I am still a superhero my dear” Helena said with pride, “don’t think you can so easily plant a sneak attack on me.”

Without missing a beat, she brought Ivy into a deep kiss, their arms wrapping around each other as they lost track of everything beyond each other’s love. Huntress is the one to break the kiss and embrace, Ivy giving as light pout and weakly voicing her displeasure.

“As much as I want to continue my dear,'' Helena said as a blush spread across her face, “I know you have some work to do, and I very much look forward to our new friend”  
With a lustful last look at the still struggling Red, and a pat on Ivy's butt Helena took her leave, her guard shift over and there was still much more paperwork to grade. As Helena left the room and latched the door Ivy turned her full attention to Red Claw, the terrorist had not only threatened the people of Gotham more than once, she had planned to kill all of the plant life, she was going to have fun with setting her straight. She was very thankful for Barb and her girls coming through with their deal.

At this point Red had stopped struggling in her bonds, and instead had begun shouting curses at Ivy, which would have actually hurt if she cared. Ivy’s attention however was focused on moving to the next part of the process, and with a flick of her wrist the vines that held Red captive twisted around her more and extended outward, lifting her off the ground and leaving her elevated. Red’s shouts and curses had taken a for fearful tone, as uncertainty about what was happening took hold, but as much as Ivy wanted to reassure her everything would be okay there was still work to be done first. Focusing her concentration Ivy exerted her power, and in response all of the plants in the room aside from the ones holding Red began to shift, the room seeming to shift and spin at their stems extended and intertwined to unnatural lengths until one of those massive buds positioned itself right below Red. Ivy took a moment to collect herself before stretching her arms out wide, with the bud mimicking you, opening up to reveal its inside hollow, its walls twitching in apparent anticipation. Then Ivy started to lower Red into the bud.

Red was concerned, to say the least, about her current situation. She was sure that this point that whatever Poison Ivy had planned for her wasn’t going to cause her physical harm, but that did little to comfort her fears. Ivy said nothing, simply looked on in lustful excitement as Red was softly paced in the mouth of the bud, her legs up to the knee vanishing inside its mouth. Red could feel how the insides of the plant was warm and soft, slick with some type of liquid that made her flesh tingle. Before she had a chance to gauge her ever darkening situation further the actions of the bud stole all of her attention.

Tiny green tendrils, hundreds of them, had reached out from every inch of the inner bud walls and had begun covering her feet. For Red they felt like squirming threads of rubber, and to her displeasure the vines holding her ensured she could not move enough to shake them off. Within a minute of them appearing they had already covered her feet and began inching up her legs, the seams between the threads vanishing behind them, creating a tight, smooth second skin over her own. Worse, the tingling that she had felt had begun to spread along with the tendrils, sending jolts up her body that caused her to twitch and squirm in her binds. All the while ivy stood silently, her eyes closed and arms outstretched, guiding the plants movements with careful precision

The tendrils had reached Reds thighs before she knew it, and what had originally been a peculiar tingle had begun to take on a more pleasurable one, pulsing in time to the spread of the tendrils and threatening to carry Reds mind away from her current predicament. She had hoped that they would become some kind of body suit to allow her movement in an escape attempt but instead, as the vines holding her gave way the tendrils took their place, solidifying as holding her legs together like a mermaid’s tail, her large frame and strength rendered useless. The rubbery flesh of the plant suit had begun to drool liquid inside, making her body slick. Then the tendrils began snaking around her hips, and made contact with her pussy and everything because all too much. The pulsing pleasure now had direct access to her most sensitive parts, and immediately set to work, as if it had a mind of its own, the pulses echoing within her deepest parts, like ghostly hands reaching in and massaging her weak points all at once. What little focus Red still had was lost as she trashed in her binds. Begging for an end to the torture, or aa climax.

The tendrils worked faster now, winding up her body, and bonding her herms to her sides, one large vine had readjusted itself overtop to the suit to support Reds weight as she now was unable to stand by herself. The suit hugged her tightly, the details of her muscular body visible through its green cover. By the time it had reached her neck Red had lost all composure and pride, loudly begging Ivy to allow her to cum. Finally Ivy chose to act, lowering her arms and walking up to Reds twitching body she placed a hand under her chin and smiled.

“I want you to remember these words Red, Ivy whispered, Red Claw just coherent enough to understand what Ivy was saying, “Give love, receive love, give pleasure, receive pleasure, I picked it up from those Sapphire girls, but it has a nice ring”

Ivy let the words roll around Reds head for a moment, before going in puckering her lips and going in for a kiss. Red had been going over the words Ivy had spoken when the kiss connected, and everything but those words seemed to fall away. Her eyes rolled back as Ivy's lounge entered her mouth and the release she had been both anticipating and fearing rocked through her body. Though she wasn’t fully able to comprehend it, the moment was being cemented in her memory, something she would not be able to forget, and all she could think of was give love, receive love, give pleasure, receive pleasure.

Ivy took a step back to admire her handiwork, Red hanging limp in the plant cocoon that held her tight, head lolled to the side and her eyes staring out, looking at nothing. Softly, barely above a whisper Ivy could hear that she was repeating back the mantra. It had been a successful session, but Ivy knew that Red Claw had an iron will and would not be broken so easily, so she prepared the final part of the process for the night. Gently she guided down a massive vine from the ceiling, its width easily thicker than herself and positioned it above Red’s head. With a pat of its side the vines end opens revealing its inside hollow and warm, like the bud, pink gas rising from the opening. With no resistance from Red, who was still trying to recover from the mind numbing orgasm, Ivy brought the vibe over her head, bringing it all the way down until it made contact with the suit, and like a squish between the two plants a seal formed, creating a single suit that covered Red head to toe. The thick vine was one of Ivy's favorite creations, the gas secretions could be diluted to create a minor aphrodisiac, something she had bottles and marketed for extra side money. 

The pure gas however was extremely potent, strong enough to keep someone in a lust addled daze for hours, leaving them open and ready for molding. The concoction she had discovered by accident with Helena, and she had made great use of it since. The renewed squirms and muffled moans from Red confirmed that it had already begun its work. Working quickly for the final piece Ivy took out a set of headphones connected to a recorder from her bag and spoke in a commanding tone, give love, receive love, give pleasure, receive pleasure into it. Then as a final effect placed the headphones over Red's covered head and set it to repeat until the batteries drained.

Content at her work Ivy turned to leave for the night, making sure to turn off the lights before exiting the room, leaving red alone in the dark, nothing but pleasure and the repeating mantra of Ivy to keep her addled, malleable mind company.


End file.
